


An Unfortunate Date

by DarkHunter



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Jiu makes her small appearance and is the only voice of sanity, Mentions of Spiders, Siyeon is silly, They might die idk we'll see, don't take people on a date the way Siyeon did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHunter/pseuds/DarkHunter
Summary: Where Siyeon wanted Bora to have a time of her life she will never forget, ever..."My grandfather won my grandmother's heart this way. Well... he went to kill the real spider. I'll fight fake one."
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	An Unfortunate Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time ever that I wrote an au/ff whatever you call it, anyway something with not my original characters. It was never my thing but lately Dreamcatcher makes me try new things so here we are.  
> English isn't my first language so I apologise for mistakes or if I used wrong tenses. Also sorry if it somehow doesn't make sense I wrote the story based on a dream I had, I tried to do my best to make it work.
> 
> Not to make it any longer, if you somehow end up here I hope you'll enjoy it at lest a bit.

"Didn't you consider something" Minji rised her eyebrow while looking at her dear friend "normal? Like taking her to restaurant, café, setting up a picnic, maybe?" she suggested.

"Normal" Siyeon did an explanation mark in the air "won't be enough. I need to do something special!" she sighed heavily and let herself fall onto the couch backrest.  
The blonde was really passionate about planning her date with Bora. But when she went to her friend's house to tell her happy news and to discuss everything, Jiu was sceptical. And she wasn't the one to blame...

"B-but a spider?"

"My grandfather won my grandmother's heart this way" she said proudly. "Well... he went to kill the real spider. I'll fight fake one" she explained. 

It seemed Siyeon already made up her mind and for the older one there was no way she could stop her from doing what she wanted. Minji just hoped both Siyeon and Bora would be back from their date safe.

×××××××××××× 

Siyeon had everything set up and at the day of her long awaited date she was preparing to leave her house. She gave herself few glances in the mirror, fixing her hair. When she decided she looked good enough, she smiled at her reflection and before leaving to pick Bora up she grabbed her leather jacket.  
Siyeon didn't dress in anything formal, although she still tried to choose nice clothes. She also informed the other girl their date was gonna be an adventure so she expected her not to wear any fancy outfit that would be completely useless where Siyeon was about to take her.

At her way to Bora's apartment, Siyeon spotted a small flower shop. She thought it'd be nice not to come with empty hands so she came to buy a bouquet of roses. After she got what she wanted she smelled the flowers with a smile on her face and again started her walk towards her date's apartment.  
Siyeon was nervous to see Bora. After so long she still couldn't believe what was about to happen on that day. With heart beating like crazy inside her chest she knocked at the door. She kept her breath for a second. It didn't take much time for the small girl to appear in the frame, she greated the blonde with wide smile on her face. Siyeon said a shy "hello" and handed her the bouquet of roses. Bora decided it'd be better to leave them at home so she quickly went to put them in vase but didn't made the other wait too long for her.

"Thank you for taking my advice about the outfit" said Siyeon as she opened the door for Bora so they could leave the building. "You still look stunning."

"Thank you." The older smiled at the compliment. "You know, you made me really curious... where are you taking me exactly?"

"You'll see."

"So mysterious" she giggled. "I hope you're not some kind of killer."

Siyeon let a nervous laugh escape her mouth. "No, no, I am not..." 

×××××××××××× 

They arrived to a place that was few thousand years old; survived many events and surprisingly was barely touched by humans' existence. How it happened? Maybe because not many known about it. Perhaps because of they were scared. An old place had its story, legends, some of them dark and telling about danger hidden inside the concrete walls. Things Siyeon didn't know about yet.  
It was surrounded by plants and trees of different kinds, that time of year really colorful because of blooming flowers; full of abandoned, ruined buildings that were slowly being consumed by the nature. One might think what a date it was, taking a girl to a long ago fallen city but the place had its magic, was full of beautiful things you could discover.  
They were slowly walking towards the entrance, Bora was looking around, admiring the view and then she gave Siyeon a questioning look when the latter took a baseball bat that was lying against the wall. 

"It's a pretty place, but we might come across dangerous creatures" she explained. "But worry not, I'll protect you." She was standing proudly with the bat rested on her shoulder. 

The very beginning of her plan where she was supposed to play this silly knight in shining armour. It's all started. 

Bora was amused by Siyeon's words but gave her a soft gaze. 

"I'm sure you will" she said, walking into the building. 

××××××××××××× 

It seemed that Siyeon's words didn't scare her much. That curious little being was exploring the inside passionately. Standing before every wall that contained paintings, studying every line very carefully.  
It was a nice experience for Siyeon, she had to tell, her heart was melting on that view every time. She loved Bora's focused face, the way she was narrowing her eyebrows like it would help her notice more details, when she was standing on her tiptoes to see better or when she was trying to touch the painted wall but never actually did. The older one would also ask questions for time to time, wanting to know more about the spiders that were the main characters of the paintings. Siyeon, unfortunately, didn't know the right answers but Bora was fine with it.  
The blonde was happy she actually enjoyed the walk. She was a little scared that something like this could be boring.

They were going deeper and deeper, choosing different path that Siyeon had planned but she couldn't resist and just followed where the other one was leading her. They entered dark room, full of cobwebs, really big in Siyeon's opinion. The place was disturbing but Bora wanted to explore more, curious. The next thing that could be remembered were loud screamings of both of them as they were falling somewhere, fortunately the distance was short and soon they were on a steady ground. 

"S... Siyeon?" 

She heard Bora's voice somewhere next to her and in the dark she spotted some red eyes. Many of eyes. Baseball bat was still in her hand so she tightened the grip around it. There was no place for being scared. She stated that she would protect Bora from danger and she was about to show that her words were true. Her head hurt because of the blood rushing fast through her veins. With heart almost breaking out from her chest Siyeon hit the thing that was standing before her. It squealed weirdly and Siyeon without thinking much hit it again and again with her bat. She felt some liquid splashing on her clothes and face, she wasn't pleased with the fact that her outfit would be dirty at her first date but there were more important things. With the final hit she sent the black body to the wall. 

"What was that?" asked Bora. 

"Spider... It was a spider" Siyeon answered while blinking few times, still not believing what just happened. 

"That was cool. Let's kill another one" she said excited and clapped her hands.

For Siyeon suddenly something was off. She couldnt describe it, just an alarm ringing inside her head, telling her about the danger that was coming, a feeling she couldn't deny. Another dose of adrenaline hit her, she was in a rush.

"We have to go." She looked at Bora with a serious face, her voice was cold. "Quickly, we have to go, now." 

There was no time for more explanations, she just grabbed Bora's arm and walked with her towards the small widows. She didn't asked questions either, confused, was just doing what the blonde ordered.  
Siyeon's hands were shaking as she was opening the windows and then almost pushed the other girl through it. She was right behind her. Eventually both of them were free, but not safe yet. They found themselves standing on a roof of one of the many buildings. Siyeon's eyes were scanning the surroundings in a quick movements but around them was only the various type of flora, there was no other way to go. They couldn't jump anywhere or hold onto a branch or line. Their way of escape was cut by a chasm. 

"Siyeon!"

Bora's high pitch scream took her out of her thoughts and she spotted a snake coming for them. It was a weird one, really... The snake was jumping occasionally, hissing at them. Siyeon had to fight again. She was trying really hard to hit the animal but it was avoiding the bat so well. In the meantime she didn't notice the fact that both her and Bora were closer to the edge of the roof. Building wasn't in a good condition, concrete was cracked in a few places, some of the rocks fell from underneath their feet, making the girls lose their balance. Their eyes opened wider in fear when they started falling from the roof.

No, no, no, no, no. Was going through Siyeon's head as she was waving her hands to all sides of the world.  
It seemed the day couldn't be any weirder that it aleardy was... but as Siyeon continued to wave her hands a spider web shoot from her wrist. The word shocked would be an underestimate to describe what she felt but there was no time for something like this. She was trying to just turn off all the feelings that could distract her and with her sudden new powers she had to save not only herself but also Bora.  
She was trying to aim a tree or a wall to stuck her web to it. The task wasn't easy and she was surprised they had been falling for so long but finally it worked. After this she quickly located Bora. The only thing she had to do was to catch her and then it was all left to the spider web if they were going to live or hit the ground. 

Siyeon just thought to herself that if they had survive, Bora for sure wouldn't be down for another er date with her...

×××××××××××× 

She groaned while opening her eyes, her throat was sore, heart pounding fast. With one of her hands Siyeon reach bottle of water standing near her bed, liquid quickly made the unpleasant feeling disappear. 

"What the hell was that?" she asked herself and rubbed her eyes as she got up to sit. The clock on her wall read seven o'clock in the evening. She deducted that she must have took a nap after her talk with Minji earlier in the afternoon. Siyeon went to her to ask for advice after she finally asked Bora out on a date. She was really stressed and unprepared, she wanted to do something that would impress the other one so she decided it'd be good to use a help from a friend.  
And it was the moment when the realisation hit her. Subconscious mind was playing games with her. 

"Oh, hell no... Café will be fine. Yes. I will take her for a coffee" sighted Siyeon, lying back on the bed with hands covering her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the end. Fortunately no one died. It was all an odd dream, just like mine.
> 
> If you read this, please, tell me your thoughts about silly Siyeon wanting to play a hero on her date with Bora, who was a bit crazy here with her desire to go and hunt another spider (I really love that part of my dream, she was just so casual about it xD). 
> 
> And if you have any advice how I can improve my work, please tell as well. 
> 
> You can also find me on twitter here @LunasWarrior


End file.
